monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nitroblaster
General Holter is on a mission to conquer a frozen planet he's discovered, but its current inhabitants are as dangerous as dangerous gets. For this reason, he's staying in the backline while someone else does his dirty work: Nitroblaster is an unstoppable machine designed to kill! __TOC__ Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Nitroblaster is an Elite Fire Attacker with the Artifact Trait. He is a very powerful attacker, and he has an INSANE Power stat and useful status effects, like Burn, Ignite, and Sunburn to back it up. Pros: *Outstanding power and trait *60 damage + 2 torture effects *Strong AoEs Cons: *Most skills have high cooldowns *Glassy health *Both The Posthuman and his Special disables his own trait, leaving him vulnerable to all negative status effects and Water attacks *Anticipation can counter his many extra turn skills * Recommended Moveset Deadly Firepower (Unranked) *Beam of Inferno (AoE 40 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 24s, 3 CD) *Dehydration (Fire Weakness + self Extra Turn, 23s, 2 CD) *Burning Beam / Ignition Beam / You and Your Friends (Burning for 50 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 19s, 2 CD) / (Ignition for 50 Fire dmg + Ignite w/ 25s, no CD) / (Friends for 40 Special dmg + AoE 30 Special dmg w/ 35s, 2 turn CD) *Look at the Core / Core Exposure (Look for 60 Special dmg + AoE Sunburn, 22s, 2 CD) / (Exposure for 45 Special dmg + Sunburn + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed The Burning Revolution (Ranked) *Evaporation / Beam of Inferno (Evaporation for AoE 50 Fire dmg + Fire Weakness, 34s, 2 CD) *Support the Organics (Organics for Team Double Damage + Self-Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *The Posthuman (CDA + self Trait Disabled + Pierce + Positive Effects Protected, 33s, 2 CD) *Star Kore (60 Fire dmg + Ignite + Burn + Extra Turn, 32s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Alces' Amulet, Osur's Amulet, Sherezar's Amulet; Atum's Armor, Nebotus' Armor Never Stop Melting (Ranked) *Star Kore *Support the Organics *Core Exposure *Dehydration Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 1 Team Speed, 1 Stamina; 2 Strength, 1 Stamina Counters *Ingenica is the perfect counter: She can apply Artifact Hater to her teammates and do triple damage to Nitroblaster due to its Artifact trait; she can disable its Trait too, and she's also a Fire monster, meaning Nitroblaster's Fire skills are weak against her. *CDA monsters, such as Al Canine and Dungeon Master, are good counters to Nitroblaster, as most of its skills have a 2 CD or more. *Water attackers such as Gorg and Hookuai are also great counters to Nitroblaster since it's a Fire monster. Before that, you should disable its Water Protection trait, which reduces all Water damage by 50%, with a Trait Disabler such as Wasper. *He has a good amount of extra turn skills, so anticipation monsters, such as Hookuai or Warmaster Ragnarok, are great monsters to counter his extra turns. Category:Fire monsters Category:Artifact Category:Water Protection Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Attacker Category:Elite Category:Evil Legions book Category:Mechanical book Category:Superheroes book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Burn Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Elemental Weakness